Fast food and chibi's
by C.C.Silo
Summary: Was None as of yet and the title is still in working!Envy works as a clerk at a fast food place, and yeah not sure what to say about this other then it's a AU and EnvyxEdward.Reading it would be good!
1. Fast food and Chibi's

**_Title:_** No title as of yet.****

**_Author: _**Sunako Kanzaki

**_Pairings: _**EnvyxEdward, AlxWrath and that's it for now.****

**_Warnings:_** Language, Umm I think there may be some OOC, AU and that's all I think for now.****

_**A/N:Hey Look I reposted it! Yeah cuz I had to use note pad the first time I posted this fic so it was all weird like! XP Sorry! **_

Oh-kay so this is only my second FMA fic! I have posted a FMA fic before on here but it wasn't written by me. I will be posting my other FMA fic soon and I just hope you all enjoy this! And if you would like to, I would love for you al to R&R!

xXx

"Envy! This woman said you spat on her burger!" My boss yelled from near the cash registers where he was standing with some fat ass bitch.

"I didn't spit on her burger! I spit on her fries!" I yelled back. I knew I would most likely get fired for spitting on her food but I didn't really like working here any way. The only reason I was working here was cause my parole officer said I should try getting a real job and stop stealing crap. She had a point so I tried this but so far it wasn't working out so well for me! Go figure! Guess I would go back to stealing, not that I was going to complain about it.

"Envy get over here now, we need to talk!" Great now that fat bastard was going to not only yell at me and piss me off but he was going to fire me too! Yay I can wait! But I still walked over to the fucker and let him lead me to his office.

"Envy I had to give that woman a free meal and reassure her you wouldn't be allowed near her meal. Now I shouldn't have to do that should I?" Why was he asking me this? We both knew he shouldn't but we also both knew he would have to again today for at least five more people if I was still here. You think he would have learnt from the first two times I spit in some ones food and they found out and complained. Guess not.

"Well I wouldn't have spit in her food if she hadn't pissed me off but she did so I spit." I said while I flipped some of my died dark green hair back.

"Envy the only reason I even keep you employed here is because your parole officer, my own dear sister, asked me to help you out. But there is only so much that I can do if you keep doing things like this! I can't have one of my employees spiting in peoples food and telling them to fuck off if you don't like them! This behaviour has to stop or I will be forced to fire you, Envy." Cha, just cause his sister, my PO asked him to help me out? Well fuck him! I don't need this job or his fucking help!

I smiled sweetly as I said, "well then I guess you'll just have to fuck off! Cause I quit!" He sighed dejectedly and nodded.

"Ohkay Envy if that's what you want then you can just finish your shift, pick your check up on Friday and that will be that. Ohkay?" heh sounded good to me!

"Ohkay boss! Back to work for me then!" He sighed again at my mood change as I almost bounced out of his office but I think he knew I was bi-polar or at least had some idea of it.

I walked back to the cash register I was should to be working at. I don't know why my dick of a boss thought it was a good idea to put me on a cash register! I know he knew why I even had a PO. See I have this bad habit of stealing shit, not that that was my only bad habit just the one I keep getting caught for! And seeing as I was not going to be working here any more decided I would empty my register out at the end of my shift! When I got to my register there was no one there so I just sat my cute ass on the counter and waited for some one to come and ask for service so I could be an ass to them! I didn't have to wait long before there was a cough and a tapping of fingers on the counter. I sighed like it was the end of the world while I hopped down from the counter and turned to face the little bastard who was making me work.

When I did turn around I had to stop and think for a minute, I thought someone had just been there, maybe they went to a different register? I looked at the other two registers and the girls at them. There was no one there. One of the other girls working at the register looked at me and pointed down. I was confused but I looked down and wow look at that! There was someone! He was just really short, so short I hadn't seen him! He had blonde hair that was back in a braid and golden eyes. That was weird, golden eyes, not that I can really talk my eyes are purple! I grinned and asked, "What do you want?

"Well better service would be nice!" The pipsqueak yelled up at me.

"Well if you want that then you would be better off either going some where else or going to one of the other two registers! Cause your not going to get better service with me! Infact pipsqueak I think I'll be an even bigger bastard just cause you want better service!" I said while smirking down at the brat.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL NOT EVEN A FLY CAN SEE HIM!" I stared a little shocked at the sudden out burst. I really hadn't been expecting that, I have to admit.

"Brother! You can't yell at the clerks like that!" Oh great the pipsqueak has a brother apparently! Well at least this kid had normal brown eyes unlike his pipsqueak brother. "I am so sorry for my brothers out burst, miss!" Did this blonde haired brat just call me miss? I could felt my right eyebrow twitch. Why did people think I was a fucking girl!

"I'M A FUCKING GUY YOU JERK OFF!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY LITTLE BROTHER! YOU FUCKING PALM TREE!" I'm a palm tree now am I! Now I was really starting to get angry!

"Brother! You shouldn't swear! And I'm really sorry for calling you miss, sir." The pipsqueak little brother was trying to apologize and pull the pipsqueak down from the counter he had jumped up on while yelling at me.

I smiled. My last day at work was going great so far! That is until the fast food restaurant door opened and the last person I wanted to see walked through it. "Oh fuck." I said as my little shit head brother walked up to my register with a big smile. Sometimes I really wished my Aunt Lust, who is also named after one of the seven deadly sins like me, would just let me kill my little brother whenever I tried to. But no she just wouldn't let me kill Wrath (yeah yeah he's named after a sin too!), something about it not being right to kill your own family.

"Hey big brother. How's work, chump? Oh and nice uniform." Fuck did I want to kill him right now and if I didn't have to go through the pipsqueak and the pipsqueak's brother I would have!

"Fuck off Wrath. Go home or go find someone else to piss off!" I was glaring at Wrath hoping he would just go away, but no, I knew he wouldn't cause he was there to make my life just a bit more hard then it was already.

"Hi, Wrath." The pipsqueak brother said to Wrath. Did Wrath some how make friends with this kid or what?

"Oh hey Alphonse! What are you doing here?" Huh? What the fuck? My little brother looked actually happy to see this kid. My brother was never happy to see any one.

"Well my older brother was taking me out for dinner today! Oh by the way this is my older brother Edward." So that was the pipsqueak's name, Edward.

"Hi. So you're the Wrath. My brother talks about all the time now!" Oh-Kay I didn't like this too much I was being forgotten over here and I don't like to be forgotten.

"Brother!" the Alophse kid whined. Wrath laughed and smiled.

"I guess I am! I really am a little weirded out seeing my little brother smile and laugh so much when he not either smashing/burning/breaking something or just being a little fuck tard."

"Hey Fuckhole you know this kid?" I really did want to know, for some reason, if my little brother had made a friend or some thing even if I wasn't sure why I wanted to know.

"Yeah dick head I do know him! Why the fuck do you care who I know!" Heh there's the Wrath I know and hate! He was getting angry with me and I liked it!

"Wrath you really shouldn't swear so much." That Alphonse kid was trying to get Wrath, of all people to stop swearing? They must have just met or something!

"Sorry Al, I forgot. I'll try harder not to swear from now on oh-kay?" I think I was going to die of shock! Not only did Wrath say he was sorry but he said he would try not to swear? What the Hell! Was Hell freezing over or something!

"It's oh-kay Wrath." That Al brat was smiling sweetly at Wrath.

"Ah I think I'm going to puke! But whatever are you two going to order or not?" I think I really was going to puke! I mean Wrath was acting all sweet and shit to this Al kid and his pipsqueak brother!

"Huh, oh you're still there? I guess I'll have the number four super sized and what do you want Al?" Was this kid serious? He was tiny and he was going to eat a full super sized meal to himself? Oh-kay what ever just if he pukes I want to be there to watch!

"Hmm, I guess I'll have a number two meal please!" This kid was just too cheerful! I didn't know any one could smile so much and so sweetly! I pressed in what they wanted and it totalled to $7.83.

"That's $7.83," sho- Thump. w! "WHAT THE FUCK WRATH!" My fuck face of a little brother had just thrown the donation box from beside my register at me and hit me in the temple.

"Don't call Edward short you gender confused bastard!" Did he just call me gender confused! I jumped over the counter and tackled my little brother to the ground and started to punch him in the face. I got him in the face four times before I was being pulled off him. I fought to get back and start beating my brother but whoever had pulled me off still had me and wasn't letting go, this same person was just a bit stronger then myself so I couldn't get away. Not to say I didn't try anyway. I saw one of the other girls that had been working at the registers run up to Wrath and check if he was oh-Kay.

"Fucking Envy! My nose is bleeding now! I am so telling Aunt Lust what you did! Or maybe I should tell Dante?" I froze. He couldn't be serious could he? He wouldn't really tell Dante would he? He knew that if he told her she would fucking beat me till I was half dead like the time I broke his arm. Whoever had been holding me let me go when I froze. He couldn't tell Dante what I did if he was dead. I felt around in my pocket for a minute till I found what I was looking for. I hide it in my sleeve and pulled my hand from my pocket.

"Wrath you know what'll happen if you tell Dante." I would give him time to back out of telling her and if he didn't well then I would just have to stop him with what I had taken from my pocket.

xXx

**_A/N:_** Oh-kay so that's it for now! I have most of the second chapter written and will be posting it soon I hope! So R&R and thank you to my Beta!


	2. Straws don't go up the nose!

A/N: Look I'm back with another chapter!!! Hey I am so sorry it took so long!!!! XP And well heres why it take so long! First I took about a month (XP) to write it and then my old beta had it for about three months!!!! And when he never got around to it I got it back and sent it to another friend of mine for beta-ing!! So now you have chapter 2 if you ever remember this fic! Lol Sorry guys! -;;;

Beta:Lt. Rip Van Winkle ( I love her for this!!!!)

Warnings: uumm, just some swearing and thats about it.

xXx

"Wrath you know what'll happen if you tell Dante." I would give him time to back out of telling her and if he didn't well then I would just have to stop him with what I had taken from my pocket.

"I should! I really should! You keep beating me like this! And in your own work no less!" Wrath yelled at me while holding his still bleeding nose. I guess I did beat him up a lot, but most of the time he deserves it! And this time was no different!

"But are you going to?" I asked him again. If he was going to tell Dante, I had to know for sure. In the back of my mind, I was hoping he would say no and I wouldn't have to kill him. I knew Dante would beat me half to death and I wasn't going to go through that, not again.

He sighed then said. "No I won't, this time."

Everyone around us seem to almost let one big collective breathe and I put my hand back in my pocket and let what I had in my sleeve fall back into my pocket.

"Good cause you know right if you had said yes, I would have killed you!" I said with an easy grin.

"What?! How can you say that to your little brother?!" Huh? Oh wow the shrimp was behind me the whole time with his little brother. Then it clicked why whoever had been holding me back could even hold me back. It was the shrimp and his little brother, Al. Guess it would have taken both of them to hold me back; just cause I'm skinny doesn't mean I'm not strong.

"Heh I know you would have killed me Envy, but I know you would have had to! Cause you and I both know if Dante has to step in again then she was going to kill you this time." Shit that was right. Dante promised next time she would kill me. Fuck.

"I forgot about that! But thanks for reminding me brat! You want something to eat?" I said while walking back behind the counter with my smirk back in place. Every one seemed shocked at the sudden change in mood between Wrath and I.

"Sure! That's why I came!" Wrath grinned and went to lean on the counter, his nose had stopped bleeding. That Alphonse kid went to stand next to him while his older brother stood in place with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Are you Oh-Kay Wrath?" I heard Al ask my little brother while I was grabbing some food and shoved it in a bag for Wrath.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Al! My nose stopped bleeding!"

"Umm oh-Kay then, if your sure." I walked back to Wrath and Al and handed the bag of food over to Wrath, Al looked up at me like he was unsure of what I was going to do to Wrath or him.

I laughed and said, "Chill man. I'm not going to jump over the counter again to kick some ones ass! Wrath has food now so he's not going to bug me and I don't think there's anyone else in here that would make me mad enough to jump over the counter." I said while looking around Al to see the pipsqueak. Said pipsqueak's mouth was still hanging open and he was still staring wide eyed at Wrath and I.

"Brother?" Even the pipsqueak's brother was unsure was why his brother was staring open mouthed and wide eyed. Now that I think about it the pipsqueak wasn't so bad on the eyes. His blonde hair that wasn't in its braid was loose and framing his face, he had really long eyelashes and nice full red lips. His skin was a nice sun kissed tone. He was good looking! Why hadn't I found out about him sooner? Oh well I know now and that's all the matters!

With the Chibi's mouth still open I reached beside me for the napkin holder thingies and grabbed a napkin out of it. I balled it up and aimed. Bull's-eye right in the chibi's mouth! I heard Alphose gasped and Wrath laugh around his mouth full of fries. I smirked and chuckled a bit. The Chibi blinked then seemed to snap out of his stunted state and started to yell while spitting the napkin ball of out his mouth, "What the Hell was that for?!!!"

"Well, you were just standing there staring with your mouth hanging open how could I not?" I smirked while I asked the fuming Chibi while he glared at me.

"You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!!" He was yelling now and his face was turning a bright red.

"Lots of things. Why do you ask?" Well I found no reason to lie to the fuming Chibi; I mean there were lots of things wrong with me. Wrath was still laughing and trying to eat at the same time, which ended up with him choking a bit on a bite of his hamburger. I glanced over at him, his eyes were wide and he was turning red. I heard Al gasp and watched run over to Wrath and pat him on the back. The chunk of burger seemed to pass then and Wrath breathed in deep, taking gulps of air.

"Wrath! Wrath are you oh-Kay?!!!" Al was rubbing his back gentle now, looking very worried over my brothers' state of well-being. Once Wrath was breathing right again he looked up at Al and smiled and said, " I'm fine now Al but that's all thanks to you! You saved my life!"

The Hell?! All the brat did was pat him on the back! I could've done that! Not that I would have but I could have. Blah the two of them decided to have a moment; you know the ones I'm talking about. In anime's there the moments were there is a floral background and sparkles all over and the two people having said moment are all starry eyed? You know them right? Right. Well there moment was about as interesting to me as working so I decided to go back to bugging O'Chibi-chan! Said Chibi was gawking at his little brother with a classic WTF look on his face.

I grabbed a straw from the little dispenser thingy and hoped over the counter again. I walked over to the still gawking pipsqueak and stood next to him. Hmmm, now what I was going to do next needed to be done with the up most care! I raised my hand with the straw in it just under his nose. So far he haded noticed what I was doing or in fact noticed that I was there! What the Hell?! Fine don't notice me O'Chibi-chan! I'll just make this all that weirder for you! I raised the straw some more till it was mere millimetres from his nostril; good he still didn't notice what I was doing. And with a small light push I had the straw in Chibi-chan's nose and he didn't seem to notice! Good.

I then chose to speak, "So I guess from the way you're gawking you've never seen your brother have a moment like this before?" He seemed to snap out of his gawking then and looked at me, the straw still unnoticed.

"Ummm, uh…what?"

"I asked have you ever seen your dear little brother ever have a sweet tender puke inducing moment like this?" I was laughing in my head at the Chibi, how could he go so long without noticing the straw?! It was funny as Hell!

"Oh, um, no actually. I haven't ever seen Al act this way with any one!" He was chuckling nervously and had started to scratch the back of his head. "Is this the first time you've ever got to see your brother act this way?"

"Yeah, I mean Wrath usually hates people so this is new for him." It was the truth, Wrath hated all people as far as I knew. Well all people except for this Al kid who it would seem he actually liked…a lot, and as more then a friend. So I guess this means my little bro is gay or at the very least bi, but most likely he was gay, like I said he hates people. I don't mind if my brother is gay I mean its not like I'm the straightest line in the lot. And I know Wrath and I have mother issues so it would make sense if he turned out to be gay. I turned to look at the Shrimp again and noticed he was crinkling his noses a bit. It was almost if there was something in his nose bugging him! I chuckled a bit, the boy seemed to be a bit on the slow side! Oh well more fun for me!

"What are you laughing at?" The pipsqueak had one blonde eyebrow arched at me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." So we all know when someone says that they are flat out lying to you! But most people will let it go and just shrug whatever it was off, and this is what Chibi-chan did. Huh I'm thinking he shouldn't have, but that's just me. Heh heh.

So it was then that Wrath and Al's moment seemed to come to a close and they turned back to us. I cocked an eyebrow at Wrath and he flipped me off. Al frowned and said, " Um, brother you have a straw up your nose."

"What? Al how could I have a straw up my nose?!" The Chibi raised his hand to his nose and was just going to rub it, I'm guessing, when his hand met the side of the straw. He seemed to hesitate just a bit and touched it, slowly grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out of his nose. He looked down at his hand with the straw in it and blinked a few times before he looked back up and turned to look at me. Huh, well I still wasn't to sure if he had any idea if it was me who put the straw up his nose but as I was the only one who was any where near him, other then his brother, the whole time he had been in the restaurant I was sure he knew I was the one who put it there.

Every one around us had either stopped eating and turned to watch what we were doing or was turned to face us and still eating, even my co-workers were watching. Time seemed to almost slow down for a minute while we all waited for the Chibi to do something. I wasn't really scared of the pipsqueak but I didn't really feel like getting hurt. Not to say I would lose to the shorty just that he may get a shot or two in there and it would probably hurt. Said short was still staring at me was a weird blank look on his face. Oh-Kay so we know for sure now that the little brat is a little weird-o!

"How did you get a straw up my nose without me noticing?" And the staring chibi spoke! My God! I just don't know what to do now that I know the chibi can still speak! By any chance are you catching the sarcasm here? You better be cause if your not you are a retard.

"Well if you ask me nicely I can surely tell you the secret to putting straws up inspecting Chibi's noses!" I said this with a big mocking smile on my face and waited for what I knew was coming and I didn't have to wait long.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE A DUST MITE?!" Ow my poor ears.

"I didn't say any of that and you didn't ask nicely so you don't get to know how I got the straw up your nose! But if you really want to know I think I could tell you, but for a price!" Heh heh this was going to be fun!

"Who ever said it was worth knowing how you got he straw up my nose?!" the brat was red from yelling and still fuming over the remark but he had stopped yelling at the very least!

"No one said worth knowing just it might be something you might want to know! I mean I would want to know how someone could get a straw up my nose without me noticing and while I was still wide awake. But that's just me!" I smirked as I watched the Chibi turned an even brighter shade of red. Oh he was really mad now! I chuckled, this was fun! This was really fun!

"Just shut up you stupid palm tree!" Oh Hell no the brat did not just call me a palm tree, again?! That little bastard!!!!!!! I tackled the Chibi to the ground and was about to punch the little shit in the face when he beat me to it and his own fist made contact with my jaw.

Damnit! I was losing the little bit of control I still had on my anger.

"You little bastard!" I shouted as I went to hit him but I guess even in a fight the Chibi's mind reacts to anything said that has anything to do with his lack of height because right then he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT CAN RIDE THEM?!"

Oh-Kay I don't know about you but if someone yelled that in my face I would be shocked to say the least. I stared at the Chibi still under me blankly for a minute. I didn't really want to kick his tiny ass now. I sighed and got off the still fuming Chibi, fixing my hair when I was standing. Just I had finished tightening my ponytail my boss came running out of his office yelling.

"Envy what is this I hear your picking fights in my restaurant?! First you spit in peoples food and now your fighting! God damn! What the Hell is wrong with you boy?!" uh I think he was a little late.

"Lot of things why?"

"You know what Envy just go. Leave and don't come back till Friday for your check, oh-Kay?" My boss sighed and rubbed his eyes, guess I was really wearing on him huh? Haa good! He didn't need the ten or so years I took off his life while working here!

"Oh-kay boss just let me get my shit and I'll see ya Friday!" I walked over the Chibi who was still lying on the ground and went back from to the counter. I jumped over the counter and went into the back area where all the employees of this shit hole kept there shit. I went over to my locker and opened it. I was just getting my coat out of the locker when I heard chuckling behind me. I sighed, I knew that chuckle.

"So fired huh? Well that just sucks! It is going to be boring around here with out you Kid." I turned around to face the man speaking to me. His name was Pride and he had been working here for a while, before I started. He was oh-Kay I guess I mean he was one of the few people in this world I could be in the same room as and not start a fight with, and trust me when I say I can't do that with most people!

"Yeah well this wasn't really my thing any way! I didn't even really want to work here just got robed into it by my PO."

"Well I guess that's fair but try to stay clean kid! There are other ways of getting money that don't involve you stealing it from people!" Pride seemed to try to act like a father figure to me but I wasn't so sure it was doing anything. Oh well I'm not going to break the poor old guys heart with the new I'm beyond help.

"Well I'll try but no promises." I grinned up at him. He was slightly taller then myself with an eye patch over his left eye. I thought that was cool, I mean the pirate look was awesome! If you're into that type of thing!

"I'll I ask is that you try." He smiled and ruffed my hair a bit with one of his huge hands.

"Hey hey don't touch the hair man!" I tried half hearted to get away from him.

"Well Kid I guess I'll see you around. I gotta get back to work, later." He said as he turned and waved a hand over his shoulder. I guess I should be taking off now too. I walked back to the front of the restaurant to see Wrath still there and talking to Al with his pipsqueak brother pouting beside him. If you looked at those two right now you wouldn't be able to tell that the shrimp was the elder brother! I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the thought, which then made Wrath, Al and the midget notice I was standing there. They all just stared at me till I had stopped laughing and was able to breathe right again. I sighed and wiped the tear from the corner of my eye that had come from laughing so hard.

"Ready to go Shit head?" Wrath grinned at me and nodded. He turned back to Al for a second before he pulled a pen from his pant pocket and wrote something on Al's hand. Heh heh heh, I'm guessing it was a phone number! I chuckled to myself while walking from to the Chibi.

"Looks like we're going to be brother-in-laws!!!!" I grinned at the reaction I got, which happen to be a red Chibi that was imitating a fish, his mouth opening and closing over and over again. I loved being me sometimes!

"Kay I'm ready to go Envy." Wrath I had already started walking towards the door. I turned back to the Chibi and bent to whisper in his ear, "You know you have a cute little ass and aren't that bad on the eyes. Heh I think were going to be more then just brother-in-laws!" I stood up strait again and winked at the Chibi. He was still red and still imitating a fish!

"Kay lets go Wrath." I walked over to the door were he was standing and opened it to the cool air of the early evening. The new school year was starting soon, maybe the Chibi was in or around my grade, then we could really get to be more the brother-in-laws!

xXx

A/N: Hey guy I hope you liked that and I am going to try and update as soon as I can! Please R&R thanks!

Sunako Kanzaki


End file.
